Online!
by traylover23
Summary: Lightning was never famous, hell, he can't even afford a car. But he is obsessed with racing and the new online game Black Hell 2, where he meets the girl of his dreams, but she absolutely hates him. What happens when they meet in person? LxS and HxF AU High School fic.


Online!

Chapter One: Introduction

_Summary:_

_Lightning was never famous, hell, he can't even afford a car. But he is obsessed with racing and the new online game __Black Hell 2__, where he meets the girl of his dreams, but she absolutely hates him. What happens when they meet in person?_

* * *

**Couples:**

**Lightning x Sally**

**Oc x Oc**

**Holley x Finn**

**Lightning x Holley (siblings)**

**Lightning x Oc**

**Warnings:**

**This has Folley in it, don't like, don't read. Please don't spam my reviews or flame(:**

**Authors note:**

**I know, I know. I need to update How to Save a Life. But, this just came to me while I was playing a game online and playing with my cat Tray (hence my name). I think Mere knows what I'm going through when I have an idea, and I just HAVE to write it, lol. I will update How to Save a Life this week with a long, new chapter.**

* * *

_Lightning's POV:_

"Lightning! Bloody hell, hurry up! We are going to be late for school, we only have twenty minutes to eat _and _make sure you do some extra studying on the bus because you stayed up to late playing that rubbish game! Lightning!" My mother yells in her English tounge. Rolling over, I slam the alarm clock once again, stopping the beeps from going off in five minutes.

I slip on my black DC shoes that have crimson laces and soles. I put on my _Falling in Reverse_ black tee that has purple womens lips and a green tounge licking the top lip. I also slip on dark blue, ripped up jeans and my red track jacket.

Ruffling my golden hair, I put it up in its usually messy spikes that seem to defy gravity, and place a little bit of cover up from the scar I got when I was little that goes from my right eyebrow to my cheek bone, crossing my eye.

Shaking my head at the memory that nearly took my eye; I also begin to put light cover up on the black eye (more like purplish green eye if you ask me) from my dad two days ago. He just _had _to get drunk and throw a book at the 'lamp'. But, he missed, the edge of the book cutting right above my left eye, leaving it still swollen and scabbed over.

I grab my red bag and rush downstairs. I kiss my mother on the cheek before grabbing about ten pieces of bacon, and running outside to meet with my little sister, Holley.

Holley and I have different last names. I took my Dad's and Holley took Mom's. The rest of my siblings have Shiftwell as their last name, and I'm stuck with McQueen. I swear, I was cursed with this last name.

Holley has wavy, shiny black hair. Today, she straightened it and put it in a high side ponytail on the edge of the back of her head, with a amethyst head band pulling back the loose strands. Wearing her red 'Lions Cheer!' tee (which is one of her twenty cheerleading shirts I might add) she also has on black jeans that are ripped off just above her knee. She wears my old DC shoes with purple laces and gray soles, and purple mismatched socks. Her right one has a dark purple background and lavender hearts, the left one is switched.

She also has thick eyeliner (since she likes the gothic look, and yes, she is an actual cheerleader) that bring out her green eyes, and some mascara and very little silver eye shadow on. Carrying around her black flute case with purple zippers, I adjust her book bag so it doesn't fall off, taking notice of the cheerleading uniform peeking out from under her books.

"Practice today?" I ask her.

"Practice before, then a rugby game." Nodding at her answer, I watch her put down the bag that I just _adjusted_, and lean back and bends into a back bend to pop her back.

"You know, that's bad to pop your back like that."

"But, it helps me increase my flexibility in my back. You know, I need that since I'm a flyer."

"Ya, I know. The most flexible one too."

"Exactly."

The yellow school bus picks up, that has nobody on it. We're the first people to get on everybody, excluding the bus driver, duh.

Holley picks up her book bag and heads to the very back of the bus as do I. She puts her book bag on the floor in the space where she puts her legs and the wall, and pulls out her MP4 she bought. I pull out my own MP4 and my Central America textbook, reading through the chapter I need to study. It's pop quiz Tuesday, not like we don't expect it. Hence the name, duh. If you don't get, well, you're stupid.

I set my black and gold trumpet case in my lap, using it as a makeshift desk. I click next on my MP4 and Terrible Things by MayDay Parade plays.

_By the time I was your age, I'd _

_give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't _

_help but notice, you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with _

_me"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care _

_Love was a story, that couldn't compare I said, _

_"Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string. _

_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?" _

_Now son, I'm only telling you this... _

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray _

_That God, shows you differently_

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe _

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_

_Slow, so slow_

_I fell to the ground, on my knees_

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

_Now son, I'm only telling you this..._

_...Because life, can do terrible things _

I slowly let the lyrics engulf me as I read through the book. Before I even knew it, we were pulling up to the school.

It's still dark out, and its only six am! Who the hell though it would be okay to let high school _teenagers _get up at five o'clock, and think we wouldn't be tired throughout the day?

Not me.

Walking to my locker to get first, second, and lunch stuff, I see her.

Sally Carrera, the girl who hates me the most.

And I don't know why.

* * *

_Sally's POV:_

"Remember sweetheart, do _not _get near the McQueen boy, he is bad news." I roll my eyes at my dad, and kiss him on the cheek goodbye. I run towards my baby blue Carrera, letting it warm up in the crisp, autumn air.

Opening the passenger door, I throw in my bookbag and cheerleading stuff. Thinking back to what my dad said, which he says everyday, I crinkle my eyebrows in thought.

What was so bad about him anyway? Holley told me at camp he wasn't bad at all, actually a sweetheart. Although, her and him don't have the best dad in the world. Didn't Dad say he knew his dad?

Huh, maybe that's why. Oh well, I've got practice today, and competition this Saturday, can't afford to get distracted.

Driving to school, I turn up my radio as Nickelback flows through the radio, letting my emotions wander.

Pulling up into the parking lot, I look in the mirror to make sure I hadn't smeared my light eyeliner, and run a quick brush through my pony tailed hair. Fixing the red bow with gold trims, I head inside. Picking up my school bag and my cheer bag, I rush to my locker. I quickly grab my cheer shoes, and dash through the halls to talk to the coach. My shoes are getting slightly tight, and that is good for a flyer like me, but not if you can't _feel _your feet.

I'm wearing a red cheerleading shirt that is also like Holley's, with black jeans and black sneakers. I also have a red jacket draped over my shoulders, my arms fitting through the sleeves. Also, on the back of the red shirt is my name, same with Holley.

On the back of the red jacket says Lions Cheer in golden all caps letters. The front says my normal positions (flyer and tumbler) and my last name on the right, the other stuff on the left. Passing by Holley, I wave at her and ask her a quick question about practice when I see her older brother staring at me.

Lightning McQueen, the guy my dad hates.

And who I'm supposed to hate. Sometimes, I feel that it's true, he can be really annoying.

* * *

**I hope this met your standards, and I'm going to update How to Save a Life either tomorrow, after my family celebrates Thanksgiving, or Friday or Saturday. I'll update this also.**

**And yes, they are cheerleaders (meaning Holley and Sally). But they are NOT stuck up, and I am a cheerleader myself (actually ex, too expensive). So do NOT tell me that cheerleading isn't a sport, because you haven't tried REAL cheerleading, where you compete and work your ass off three hours a day, except Sunday, and even then, you work for two hours on stunting or tumbling. Cheerleaders are not stuck up, and I will make this like real cheerleaders, where the coaches can be assholes, and the jerky cheerleaders are kicked off.**

**Their will be male cheerleaders too.**

**And Lightning is on the Track Team, I just tough this would be the closest thing to racing he can do besides motor-biking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars, or any of the characters used. I also don't own Nickelback and Falling in Reverse. Or DC shoe company. Or Mayday Parade**

**If you sneezed during this chapter, bless you.**

**Tray has signed out. Peace!**


End file.
